1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to edger assemblies, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lawn mower and edger assembly wherein the same includes an edger selectively operative to effect a lawn edging operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of edger assemblies in combination with lawn mowers have been utilized in the prior art. Heretofore, the edger assemblies have been of a relatively complex organization, as opposed to that set forth by the instant invention to effect an edging operation in conjunction with rotative power supplied by the lawn mower engine. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,169 to Ould setting forth an edging attachment bolted to a lawn mower utilizing an elongate drive shaft associated with a pulley arrangement coupled to the associated lawn mower engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,221 to Wessel, et al. provides a freely rotatable disk positionable relative to a lawn mower and pivotal from an operative to an inoperative position relative to the lawn mower without use of direct drive relative to the lawn mower engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,967 to Murcko sets forth a rotary lawn mower utilizing a flexible cable and lever to effect a raising or lowering of an edger blade relative to the associated lawn mower.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,372 to Remer sets forth a grass edger utilizing a rotary flexible drive shaft secured within a multi-positionable boom secured to the lawn mower to enable positioning of the edger as desired relative to the lawn mower.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,805 to Zitta provides a lawn mower attachment pivotally mounted relative to a side portion of the lawn mower including a shaft with a power take-off controlled by a hand lever on the lawn mower handle to engage and disengage the edge relative to the lawn mower engine.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved lawn mower and edge assembly wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.